


Mirror Mirror [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: Emma is working her side-job as a mover when she finds the mirror, shattered in the back of a wardrobe. She takes it home, drawn to it for some reason.Regina finds the mirror in the back of her mother's old wardrobe. It was once broken and put away in a time of duress. Yet the mirror she is holding looks as good as new.When Regina speaks into the mirror one night, Emma answers.Through the mirror, not only do they learn they're years apart, but they are extraordinarily threaded throughout one another's lives. A single moment may have kept them from knowing each other at all.As their paths unfold they begin to change each other's past, present and future through the mirror.





	Mirror Mirror [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSayahSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780918) by [DarthSayahSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag). 



> I wish to thank DarthSayahSwag for the trust and the wonderful collaboration. I immensely enjoyed the story and even more the challenge of creating art for it!  
> So go read it, I'm sure you are going to enjoy it as much as i did!!!

Cover art for 

 **Mirror Mirror** by DarthSayahSwag

[[full size]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/68420898ecbe74016401ea468f7836ad/tumblr_pdm7uaMOxf1s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns)


End file.
